High School
by LunaRyuu
Summary: Legend of Zelda chars in modern day high school. I'm bad at summaries so just read it. I'm sure you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

High School  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
BEEP! BEEP! B-SMASH!! Link rolled over, clutching his Megaton Hammer to his chest while grinning in his sleep. His alarm clock at his beside was no longer distinguishable. It was a dreary Monday morning, and he wasn't in the mood for getting up just yet.  
  
"Link! Get your butt out of bed!" Link's mom called from the kitchen downstairs. Link groaned and rolled over uncomfortably on top of the Megaton Hammer still clutched to his chest. His blue eyes flew open and he sat up onto his knees, running his fingers through his messy blond hair. He massaged his temples and forehead.  
  
"I hate mornings," he mumbled, climbing out of bed and dragging himself to his bathroom. He turned the water on hot and stepped under the showerhead, letting the heated water ease his lax muscles. He scrubbed himself clean and washed his hair, then stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off, then wrapped it around his waist to brush his teeth.  
  
Back in his room, he pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white tee. Link grabbed his backpack and slung it over his back while combing his hair on the way down to the kitchen.  
  
His younger sister Saria was sitting at the breakfast table eating, while his mother was at the stove cooking pancakes. Saria took a big bite out of her blueberry pancake and smiled at him. "Morning, sleepyhead!" she said cheerfully, full of that youthful energy only thirteen year olds could have. Link mumbled something incoherent in reply and sat down across from her.  
  
His mother Araya Johnson, a lovely, slim woman in her late thirties with long golden blond hair and light green eyes, set a plate of hot-off-the- griddle blueberry pancakes and filled his glass with some fresh-out-of-the- box orange juice. "Hurry up and eat, sweety, your friends'll be here soon," she said. "Thanks mom," Link replied, spreading the small cube of quickly melting butter across his pancake. He took the bottle of syrup and poured nearly half of the contents onto it, then took a gigantic bite.  
  
Saria wrinkled her nose. "Do you have to drown your pancake in syrup, big brother?" Link rolled his eyes. "Do you have to be in my business all the time, little sister?" he countered. "Now, now, you two. You know the rules: no bickering at the table!" Araya scolded without even turning away from the stove.  
  
Saria stuck her tongue out at Link, who reciprocated the rude gesture. A knock at the door prevented the sibling rivalry from escalating into anything more. "Could you get that, Saria?" their mother said, glancing up. "Link, finish your food! That's probably your friends!"  
  
Saria hopped out of her chair and ran to answer the door while Link grumbled about naggy parents. Saria opened the door, and there stood Link's friend Malon. Her long red hair blew gently in the early morning breeze and the sun shone on the top of her head. Her back was to the door and when it opened she whirled around and smiled down at Saria, patting her on the head.  
  
"Hi, Saria! Could you go tell your brother that we're here?" she asked kindly. Saria pushed Malon's offending hand away, but still smiled at her brother's female friend. She glanced around Malon to see Link and Saria's older cousin, Sheik standing on the porch, leaning against the post. "Hi Malon, hi Sheik. Hold on, I'll get Link," Saria chirped. She put her head back in the doorway.  
  
"LINK! YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND AND SHEIK ARE HERE!"  
  
"SHUT-UP!!" came Link's reply.  
  
Saria giggled and turned back to the stunned Malon. "He's coming. Wanna come in?" she offered. Malon shook her red head, glancing at her watch. "No thanks, we're running a little late."  
  
Moments later, Link appeared at the door behind his sister. He lifted her up and set her off to the side and out of his way and stepped onto the porch. He stuck a finger in her face. "When I get home!" he threatened as a promise that she was going to get it when school was over.  
  
"Ohh! I'm shakin' in my boots!" she mocked. She dashed back into the house before Link could grab her and slammed the door behind herself. Link rolled his eyes. He turned to his friend and his cousin. "Ready to go, guys?"  
  
"We've been ready to go, Link. You're always so late!" Malon said, stepping off the porch and onto the sidewalk. Link shrugged. "It's my daily routine, why change it now?" He grinned when Malon glared at him and the three of them headed down the street to their high school.  
  
Sheik walked on Link's left while Malon was on his right. Link's cousin had his arms folded behind his head. "So Link, did you study for the Bio test?" he asked. Link looked up frantically. "Bio test!?" he repeated incredulously. "We have a Bio test??" Sheik nodded. "Today, third period," he replied. "Holy crap!" Link muttered. "I'll take that as a no," Sheik sighed. "Let me see your notes in homeroom!" Link said as more of a command than a request. Sheik shrugged. "Sure."  
  
At the school, the three of them hung around Link's locker while he pulled books out and jammed others back in a very unorderly fashion. The blond balanced several text and notebooks on his knee while he pulled out some paper from a packet. Malon pursed her lips in dissatisfaction.  
  
"Link, why don't you organize that thing you call a locker?" Link slammed the door shut and locked the pad lock. "Because I'm not a neat freak like you," he replied simply. Malon stamped her foot on the ground. "I am not a neat freak!" she exclaimed. Link laughed while Malon turned to Sheik. "Am I a neat freak, Sheik?" she demanded. Sheik grinned. "I'm gonna have to agree with Link there, Mal," he answered.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You are too!" Link said.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Get in the classroom, goofballs!" their homeroom teacher, Mr. Sapienza said, hanging out the doorway with a half grin on his face. He nodded to Malon. "Oh, and you are too," he said. Malon stood there, aghast and, with a huff, she stomped into the classroom. Sheik and Link exchanged grins before following her in.  
  
All through second period in the library, where the three of them all had a free, Link and Malon continued their argument, through text messages, while at the same time, Sheik was trying to show Link what the test they were having next class was going to be on.  
  
"So, it's cell, organ, tissue, then system?" Link asked. Sheik shook his head. "No, cell, tissue, organ, system," he corrected. Link raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what I just said?" Link's attention, Sheik was losing fast as another beep showed that Malon had replied back. Link glanced at his cell phone then quickly began punching in another message then sent it back to the red head sitting across the table from him.  
  
Link turned back to Sheik. "Yeah. Isn't that what I just said?" "No. You inverted tissue and organ. Tissue goes first." Link scratched his head. "Ugh! I'll never get this in time for the test!" "Why don't you make an acronym out of it?" Malon suggested, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. "C-T-O-S. Make an acronym out of it."  
  
Link scribbled down each letter in order, one letter per line, on his looseleaf. He tapped the eraser of his pencil against his lips thoughtfully. Sheik slouched back in his seat watching Link think. "Um...Cook...to...oust...sandals?" The three of them burst into giggles. "One that makes sense, you dummy!" Malon gasped between chortles.  
  
Sheik glanced at the clock. "No time. Class is over," he said. "Fudge," Link muttered. He and the other two gathered their books together. Link was reaching for his cell phone, when it suddenly rumbled violently on the table.  
  
Link jerked his hand back in a panic, while Malon fought to keep a straight face. She was never good at poker though. She burst out laughing. "You shoulda seen your face!" she exclaimed through laughter. Link glared at her. "You did that didn't you?!" he accused.  
  
Instead of Malon actually trying to cover up for herself, she turned and ran out of the library, with Link in hot pursuit. Sheik watched them run down the halls, shaking his head. "Kids," he murmured, before heading to Bio.  
  
Breathless, Link slumped into his seat just before class started beside his cousin. "Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked. Sheik glanced up at him from beneath his bangs as he was leaning over his notes for a bit of last minute reviewing. "I couldn't find you," he said quickly. Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You just don't care about me." Sheik nodded, not really even listening anymore. "Mmm hmm," he murmured, flipping the page of his packet.  
  
"All right, kiddies. Notes away," their Biology teacher Mr. Tarn said, an old balding man with spectacles that hung on his nose. He began passing out the tests. Sheik shoved his notes away and pulled out a pen. He glanced over at Link who had his hands clasped together in prayer. Sheik heard him murmur Farore's name several times. He chuckled.  
  
"Good luck, LJ," he said, nudging his cousin when he was done his prayer. Link gave him the thumbs up sign. "I'm ready for this!"  
  
"No talking!" the Bio teacher yelled, slamming their tests down in front of them. He eyed Link suspiciously, who gave him an innocent smile. "And you, Link. Turn off that cell phone of yours. If I hear it once during this test, it's mine." Link pouted and obeyed.  
  
During the test, Link couldn't help but feel someone's eyes upon him the whole time. He scratched his ear, suddenly feeling itchy all over, as if this person's eyes were grazing his skin to just barely set off the hairs on his neck. It was an unnerving feeling, most definitely. He looked up and glanced subtlely around the room.  
  
His eyes fell upon another pair of ocean blue eyes that were staring directly at him. Link felt the color drain from his face only to have it return in full fervor, much to his dismay. Across the room, at a table in the corner with several other girls, sat Zelda Hyrule, the girl of Link's dreams. And there was no mistaking it, she was staring directly at him. Not through him, or around him, at him. She winked and Link blushed even harder. She daintily waved her hand at him and Link waved back, embarrassed and as red as a strawberry.  
  
"Link!"  
  
Link nearly jumped out of his seat at the sound of his name from the old crusty lips of his proctor. He looked up to see his teacher now staring directly, not to mention sternly, at him. Link slumped his head over his paper, but peeked up to see if Mr. Tarn had looked away. He was now busying himself with something in his desk drawer.  
  
Link took this opportunity to glance over at Zelda again. He saw her giggling, batting her pretty eyelashes at him. Link blushed again and turned back around. Zelda Hyrule was laughing at him!  
  
I know this has no plot in it, but it's just a starter chap. I want to see if anybody likes how this is written and whatever before I really delve deeply into the story. So anybody like it? Review and tell me!!  
  
-LunaRyuu 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. Or Linkin Park.  
  
A/N: Review Replies: SuperSuds: To answer your question, you know how in anime the people just randomly pull out hammers from nowhere? Well, that was sort of what Link did. But Link also will have his weapons and stuff in the game, just not readily available at the moment.  
  
Midnight Starfire: I had planned on putting Nabooru in the story anyway, so don't worry! I haven't thought about how Zel and G-dorf got together, but now that you mentioned it, I've gotten a few ideas.  
  
Linda of Lorule: Thank you for the compliments! I love compliments! I think I can manage my stories. Or on second thought...maybe I can't. I don't know just yet.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After Biology class it was lunch time and Malon, Sheik, and Link were eating lunch down in the cafeteria. Link took a big bite out of his burger then took a sip of soda. Across from him sat Malon, who was daintily eating a chicken salad. Next to Link, sat Sheik who was eating a slice of pizza.  
  
"I swear to you guys she was starin' at me!" Link was saying around a mouthful of beef. "Ugh, Link! Close your mouth while you're chewing!" Malon said, shielding her eyes with her hand from Link's awful display. Link swallowed and took another sip of soda.  
  
"I don't believe you," Sheik replied simply. "Then how would you explain what happened in Bio class, huh oh wise one?" Link countered mockingly. His cousin shrugged. "You were ogling Zelda Hyrule and the teacher yelled at you." Link narrowed his eyes while Malon giggled. "That is not what happened!" he growled.  
  
Malon set her fork down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "So, even if she _was _staring at you, and even if she _did _wave at you, it doesn't mean she was coming on to you," Malon said matter-of-factly. Link blushed. "I didn't say she was!" he mumbled. "Then what _are _you saying?" Sheik prompted. Link shrugged. "I dunno. But it meant _something_. I know it did..." Malon and Sheik exchanged glances.  
  
---------------  
  
At the end of Link's last period class, Link sauntered lazily out of the room, ready to go home and play video games or anything non-school related. He glanced back into the classroom and waved to his teacher when she said bye to him and bumped into someone.  
  
The sweet smell of perfume told him that it was a girl and when he turned around to see who it was, his cheeks became enflamed and his face now resembled an apple. Link had bumped into Zelda Hyrule, while she was with her groupies no less.  
  
The girls giggled while twisting strands of their straight perfect hair around manicured fingers. They stared at Link as if he was the most interesting thing on the planet, making Link decidedly more uncomfortable.  
  
"Um...hello ladies," Link said nervously, hand on the back of his head. They giggled, excluding Zelda, and replied "hi" in unison in a high-pitched tone. "Hey, girls, I'll catch up with you later," Zelda said, dismissing them. They quickly dispersed, leaving Link and Zelda alone in the hallway.  
  
"So," Zelda began stepping closer to Link. He fought the urge to step away. "You're name's Link, right?" Link nodded silently. She pressed a finger against his chest and drew little circles with her fingertip, sending shocks up and down Link's spine.  
  
"I heard from a friend that you're pretty smart." He mumbled something incoherently and she continued. "How bout you tutor me?" She took his trembling hand, holding it palm up and wrote something on it. "Here's my number. Call me," she said. She winked at him then walked away, leaving Link open mouthed in the middle of the hallway.  
  
-----------------  
  
Link lay on his back in his messed up bed, staring at the palm of his hand where Zelda's neat and elegant handwriting was still quite clear and legible. He was contemplating over whether or not to take her offer and call her. After school, he hadn't even bothered to find Sheik and Malon to tell them. He had jumped into his car and driven home with the intention of calling her as soon as he arrived in his house. That had been an hour ago.  
  
Link sighed, letting his hand fall to his thigh and placed an arm behind his head. He just couldn't bring up the nerve to dial those ten digits. What if she didn't answer? What if her _dad _answered? What if she _did _answer, but acted like she didn't know him and hung up? What if he called the wrong number? What if-  
  
"Oh, shut-up!" Link muttered to himself. He rubbed his forehead, vaguely realizing that only loonies told themselves to shut-up. Link climbed off his bed and slowly crept over to his desk where his cellphone lay charging.  
  
He reached a tentative hand out towards it, feeling his heart racing. His fingers grazed the smooth silvery surface when it suddenly rang, startling Link so much that he withdrew his hand quickly, tripped over his own two feet and stumbled ungracefully to the floor. The flip phone continued to ring innocently, the tune of Linkin Park's Crawling, (A/N: I love Linkin Park! ), filling the room.  
  
Link glared at the phone and climbed back to his feet. He snatched it up into his hands and stared at the caller id. Seeing Malon's cell number, Link let out a breath he had not realized he was holding and placed it at his ear.  
  
"Hello?" (A/N: Single apostrophes will be the person on the other side of the phone)  
  
'Link! What took you so long to answer?!' Malon demanded with no greeting anywhere to be found.  
  
"I was....sleeping," he replied monotonously.  
  
'Whatever. Why didn't you wait for us after school? I saw you driving away like a madman. Did you forget you were my ride home?!'  
  
Link chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess I did. Sorry about that."  
  
Malon scoffed. 'I had to get a ride with _Ruto_!' Link cringed.  
  
'She spoke non-stop about _you _like you're some celebrity or something! Like I don't already know all the stuff she was saying. I mean you _are _my _best friend_!'  
  
Link was only vaguely listening to Malon's ranting. He was staring determinedly once more at his palm, where Zelda's writing had gotten slightly smudged. He frowned. He had to call her soon or he'd lose the number.  
  
"Hey Malon," Link interrupted. He heard her huff on the end and grinned slightly. "Did you call just to complain?"  
  
A pause. '...No! I just-'  
  
"I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow, kay Malon?"  
  
He quickly hung up before she could respond then dialed Zelda's number. It was a good thing he did it then, his palms had begun to sweat, smearing the writing completely. Link's hands were shaking as the phone rang once...twice...thr-  
  
'Hello?' Zelda's melodious, crystalline voice rang in his ears. Link melted to the floor. "Hi!" he answered, his voice coming out a lot higher than he had intended.  
  
A pause. '...Link?'  
  
Link's heart skipped a beat. _She remembered his name_!  
  
----------------  
  
Would that really be considered a cliffhanger? I guess it could. Anyway, review!  
  
-LunaRyuu 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda or any other copyrighted material within this work of art I call fanfiction.

A/N: Wow! I've like not updated in forever! Well here's for all those people who've been waiting for a new chapter!

Chapter 3

After about a twenty minute phone conversation, consisting of giggles and flirtations, a date was set for when Link and Zelda would meet for a tutoring session. It was going to be the Friday coming, after school, at the library.

Link shakily hung up his cell phone, his heart all a flutter. He was still laying on the floor, he realized, but he didn't have the strength to get up. He sighed happily and spread his limbs out around him.

The blonde thought about how he would go about that day, in the presence of the fourth goddess of beauty. Indeed, he'd be in _public_ with her! That would certainly give him a good reputation, not that he currently had a _bad_ one.

Link frowned slightly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Do I have anything planned for that day?" he murmured to himself.

His younger sister's voice cut through his thoughts. "Link! Sheik is here!" Saria called up the stairs.

Link blinked. "Sheik?" he repeated.

"Yes?"

Link nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice of his cousin right at his bedroom doorway. "Gah! Damnit Sheik! I thought I told you to stop doing that ninja stuff around me!" Link grumbled, rubbing the back of his head that he had slammed onto the floor in his surprised stupor.

Sheik chuckled while Link peeled himself from the floor and mumbled about annoying warping cousins. Link brushed himself off and eyed his cousin suspiciously, taking note that he was still wearing the clothes he had worn to school.

"So…what're you doing here?" Link asked.

Sheik stood up straight from leaning on the door frame and entered the room, sitting at Link's desk. "I was just wondering why you left school without waiting for us. Malon was really mad-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Link interrupted, rolling his eyes and flopping down onto his bed. "She had to get a ride with Ruto, the girl who obsesses over me."

Sheik blinked in surprise. "How did you know that?" he asked. "She called me on my cell to complain to me about it," Link replied nonchalantly. He suddenly squinted at his cousin. "How did _you_ get home?"

Sheik shrugged. "Nabooru drove me," he replied simply. He changed the subject to avoid losing sight of the reason he had even come to his cousin's house. "Did you apologize to her?"

"To who?" Link asked, puzzled.

Sheik rubbed his temples, a little annoyed. "To Malon."

Link wrinkled his nose. "No. Why?"

Sheik sighed exasperatedly. "Link, you were supposed to take her home today because she didn't have a ride, but instead you left her and didn't even say bye and you're asking me _why_ you should apologize?"

Link looked sheepish for a moment then shrugged. "Meh. Don't worry about it cuz! She'll forgive me tomorrow. I mean, who could not forgive this face?" Link said smugly, poking his cheeks with his index fingers while grinning. Sheik stared blankly at him.

Link glared at him. "And that's when you say 'nobody can, Link!' Come on Sheik! Get with the program!"

Sheik rolled his eyes. "So what was so important that you forgot about your friends anyway?" Link grinned, his cheeks become slightly flushed. "Zelda!"

Sheik raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate," he stated.

Link fell back onto his bed and sighed. "Me and Zelda are gonna have a private tutoring session Friday!" Sheik raised his eyebrow again. "You…_are_ aware that she has a boyfriend, right?" he asked.

Link bent his neck to glare at his cousin from his reclined position. "I know that! What was his name, Ganondork or somethin'?" Link said carelessly. Sheik chuckled. "Careful, Link, the walls have ears."

Link shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, I know Zelda's taken, but wouldn't it be great if she wasn't?" Sheik absentmindedly picked dust off his jeans. "I suppose," he replied. He glanced up at his cousin. "But think about it, do you really think that if she _was_ free that you'd get a shot at her?"

Link sat up abruptly and threw his pillow at him, which he deftly dodged. "Oh, well thanks a lot for crushing my dreams! You really know how to boost a guy's ego!" Link snapped sarcastically.

Sheik picked up Link's pillow and wedged it in-between the desk and his back and reclined against it. "I apologize, but I was simply being realistic." Link crossed his arms over his chest. "Well realism isn't allowed in my room!"

The door opened at this moment and both blondes jerked their heads to the side to watch as a young green-haired girl came tumbling in. "Ack!" she exclaimed upon meeting the ground. She peeked up from the floor to meet Link's seething blue gaze.

"What were you doing outside my door!" Link growled. Saria stood to her feet, hands on her hips. "Why don't you keep it locked if you don't want people coming in!" Saria countered with a very ineffective argument.

Link rubbed his temples while Sheik chuckled. Link's younger sister tilted her head to the side. "So who's Zelda? I thought Malon was your girlfriend," she said.

Link leapt from the bed so fast he startled everyone in the room, including himself, and grabbed Saria by the shoulders.

"GET OUT!" he bellowed, practically tossing her into the hallway and slammed the door shut behind her.

000000000000000

Link sulkily walked alongside his cousin, both carrying mall shopping bags in each hand. Malon walked ahead of them, or a more accurate term would be skipped jubilantly, seemingly determined to buy the mall.

She stopped, as another clothes store caught her eye, and hurried towards it, her two lackeys following reluctantly behind her, one more reluctant than the other.

"Hey, Mal! I think my arms are falling off!" Link complained. Malon glared back at him. "Walk it off!" she snapped in reply. Sheik and Link exchanged glances, and Link sighed in defeat. "How bout we go for some ice cream?" he suggested.

Malon whirled around to face them. "Really?"

Link grinned. "Yeah! And Sheik-" at this moment, his cousin elbowed him in the side, "I mean _I'll_ treat!"

Malon clasped her hands together in delight. "Oh, that's so sweet of you!" she blinked then giggled. "Get it? Sweet, ice cream?" She fell into a gale of laughter and skipped over to the nearest ice cream parlor. Link groaned. "I swear she's scarier when she's acting like a little girl!" he grumbled.

Sheik smiled at his cousin. "Earning forgiveness from females is often made easier by offering something they will enjoy," he said sagely. Link glared at him, lifting the corner of his lip in a snarl. "Thank you, oh wise teacher," he grumbled sarcastically.

They sat down in a booth, Malon across from Link who sat on the outside, beside Sheik. Sheik was glancing absently out the window while they awaited their orders. Moments later, after ordering, their waitress arrived with the ice cream.

"Strawberry for you," she said setting down Malon's cup in front of her, "Cookies 'n Cream for you," she set it down in front of Link, "And Butter Pecan for you sir," she set down the final cup in front of Sheik.

"Thank you," Sheik replied, for the other two had already begun to dig ravenously into their ice cream. Sheik and the waitress sweatdropped. "O-of course," she stammered and hurried away.

While Link was in swallowing mode, Malon balanced her spoon daintily on her finger. "So, Link. What was so important today that you forgot to take me home?" she asked casually.

Link promptly switched to gagging mode.

Sheik calmly patted him on the back while Malon raised an eyebrow. Link glanced sheepishly up at her through his golden bangs. "Aheh heh! Why don't we discuss this later? As in when I'm not within hitting distance-"

"Spit it out Link! I guess you haven't realized it by now, but I'm really pissed about that!" Malon snapped.

Link winced and stared down at the table. He mumbled something that made both Malon _and_ Sheik lean forward even though his cousin had been sitting beside him. "Link! In a conversation, all persons, or at least the person you're _talking_ to, need to-"

"I was setting up a date with Zelda Hyrule!" Link interrupted the redhead.

Malon let the spoon fall from her finger and it landed on the table with a clatter. Her mouth had dropped open and her blue eyes were wide. Seeing her reaction, Link quickly held his hands up.

"Well, it really wasn't a _date_ date. Just a…uh…um study session thing…y," Link said as a cover-up. A really _bad_ cover-up.

Link never saw it coming.

0000000000000000

"Ouch!" Link whined, as Sheik gently applied ice to his cousin's black eye. "Shut it. You deserved it, in my opinion, so suck it up," Sheik replied simply. Link whimpered.

After Malon had socked the lights out of Link, she had stormed out of the ice cream parlor in a huff. The two cousins had gone after her, but she quite effectively got her point across that she didn't want to talk to them and had walked home by herself.

They were currently at Sheik's apartment, since Link wasn't about to go home just yet and have his sister make fun of him for getting punched by a girl, and then his mother whining and nagging about his eye.

Link was lounged across Sheik's sofa while the other blond sat in an armchair beside him. Link glared his one good eye at him. "I hate you. You aren't supposed to take her side!" Link growled.

Sheik shrugged, grabbing the remote, and turned on the telly. "I don't take the side of jerks."

Link bared his teeth and was about to retort violently, when he suddenly reevaluated the whole afternoon. He had ditched Malon, one of his closest friends, just to _think_ about calling Zelda, one of the most beautiful and most popular girls in school and also amongst the snobbiest, who already _had_ a boyfriend, just to have a study session with her.

Maybe he really _had_ been a jerk.

0000000000000000000

I would like to say that I hate QuickEdit, in case you didn't read that at the end of my most recent chapter of Breath of a Dragon. (Hee hee! Shameless advertising!) Anyway, review!

-LunaRyuu


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material in this here fic.

Chapter 4

Link groaned in frustration as he, for the seventh time, pressed the call end button. "She won't answer her phone!" he exclaimed. Sheik looked up from his video game magazine as he flipped the page. "Did you call her house?" he asked.

"Her house, her cell, her _personal_ phone! She won't answer any of them!" Link threw his hands in the air in frustration. Sheik watched him sulk and rant and rave for a few minutes before he held out his hand.

"Give me the phone," he said. Link glared at him. "It doesn't matter who calls, she'll still see _my_ cell number!"

Sheik shook his head. "Give me _my_ phone," he clarified. Link sighed and handed him his cordless phone and slumped backwards into the couch, nursing his bruised eye. While Sheik was dialing Malon's number, he glanced up briefly at his cousin.

"You'd better drink some more Red Potion if you want that to clear up faster," he advised. Link grumbled, rolling off the couch and slouching to the kitchen to retrieve the medicine.

Link sat on one of the kitchen chairs and slumped over the table, resting his head on his arms. "I wonder if she totally hates me now…" he muttered to himself, wincing when the cloth from his sleeve irritated his black eye. He lifted his head and rested his elbow on the table, plopping his cheek into his hand. "I wonder why she's so mad about it in the first place…"

Eventually, Link gulped down some Red Potion and returned to the living room, watching as Sheik set the phone down. "So…?" he prompted his taciturn cousin. Sheik didn't even turn around, picking up his magazine once more. "She says she'll forgive you, but only because I pleaded with her and told her how sorry you are," he replied.

Sheik was only mildly surprised when he saw the look of pure rage on his cousin's face as Link came into his view range. "I am _not_ sorry! What the hell should I be sorry for? She's the one who punched me! I didn't hit _her_!" Link exclaimed.

Sheik sighed. "Link, there are times when you have to put aside your pride and apologize to people, whether you feel it is your fault or not." He glared up at the blue-eyed blond. "This, was one of those times."

Link flopped down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. "I don't see why she's so mad about it anyway. It's only a study date! Not a date date," he grumbled.

Sheik set his magazine down once more and looked over at his cousin. For a brief moment, Link thought he was going to chew him out, but to his surprise, his red-eyed cousin reached out and touched his previously bruised eye. "Your eye is fine now. Go home," he said simply.

Link blinked, then rushed into the bathroom to look in the mirror. Sure enough the bruised and puffy flesh around his eye was now only a light pinkish color and down to its original size. "That Red Potion sure does work wonders…" he muttered, turning the light off and returning to Sheik. "You need to give me the recipe for that Red Potion, cuz!"

Sheik chuckled lightly. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you. It's a family secret," he replied. Link looked incredulous. "I _am_ family, you dolt!" Sheik chuckled again, as he stood on his feet. "Then allow me to restate that. It's a _Sheikah_ family secret."

He pushed Link towards the door. "Now get out. I've got homework and a test to study for." Link allowed him to usher him to the door and opened it himself. Before stepping out into the waning light of the late afternoon that streamed in through the main apartment doors, he turned back around and smiled at his cousin.

"Thanks Sheik. You're a real life saver," Link said warmly. Sheik blinked in surprise. Link hesitated, but continued on. "If you were a girl, I'd kiss you…But only on the cheek!" he added quickly seeing the smile form on Sheik's lips. Link blushed, looking away. "I don't do that gay stuff…"

"Link, shut-up! You are thinking too much! And you only think too much when you are upset. So, why don't you go home and lie down and do your homework or something," Sheik interrupted, almost ready to burst out laughing. He pushed his cousin out of his doorframe. "Now get out." And he slammed the door behind him.

0000000000000

Link stared out the window into the night sky, his cell phone lying in the palm of his hand. He had had plenty of squabbles and arguments with Malon before, but none had led to physical violence before!

Link winced at the thought as he touched his eye. She had never punched him before. Link sighed, looking down at his flip phone. "I should call her and apologize to her myself…" Link murmured to himself. He hesitated, then set it down on his desk.

"Nah. She always says she prefers talking to me in person. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Satisfied with his decision, Link changed into his nightclothes and turned out the lights.

0000000000000

"Link, wake up!" Link's eyes flew open to the sound of his mother's voice. He rolled out of bed, landing on the floor, and crawled into his bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, he emerged fresh and clean, while tugging his shirt on over his head. There was a knock at the door while Link was combing his moistened hair. Saria poked her head in.

"Link, Malon's here," she said. Her brother raised an eyebrow. "Just Malon?" he asked. She nodded and closed the door behind her. Puzzled, Link grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs.

His mother was at the sink washing dishes. Malon sat at the kitchen table, picking uninterestedly at her scrambled eggs. She looked up as Link entered and stood up abruptly from her chair. "Hi Link," she said softly, wringing her hands nervously.

Link dropped his bag on the kitchen floor. "Hi," he replied just as quietly. "Malon came to make sure that you hurried up and got ready on time. Wasn't that nice of her, Link?" Link's mother said, beaming at the red head. Link didn't reply, avoiding eye contact with his friend.

Malon gasped, stepping toward him with an outstretched hand. "Oh! How's your eye? Does it still hurt?" she asked worriedly. Link blushed. "Uh…heh heh…"

Araya looked between the two of them, and then turned to Link. "What happened to your eye, Link?" his mother asked.

"Nothing!" Link exclaimed, receiving strange looks from her and his sister. "Malon, I need to talk to you," he added hurriedly, grabbing her arm and tugging her out into the foyer. He was about to start talking, when he noticed Saria poking her head into the hallway, her eyes bright with interest. Link growled and grabbed Malon again. "Let's go to my room, where we can talk in _privacy_."

Link closed the door behind himself, letting out a breath he had been holding in. Malon sat down on his bed, still wringing her hands. "Link, I…I'm so sorry about yesterday…" Link held up his hand, shaking his head. "No. Don't apologize. It was my fault. I was being an idiot, but what's new?" Link chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

Malon smiled lightly. "Alright, then I forgive you, for being an idiot," she giggled, standing from the bed and giving him a friendly peck on the cheek. Link put his hands on his hips, grinning. "Good! Now, let's go get some breakfast. I'm starved!" he exclaimed, brightly, opening the door to leave.

Malon smiled after him, watching as he bounded down the stairs. "He's such an oaf," she muttered to herself, shaking her head. Back in the kitchen, Link poured milk into a large bowl filled to the brim with Frosted Flakes. He took a mouthful just as Malon entered. "Hurry up and finish your food, Malon, or we'll be late for school!" Link expertly and articulately said around the cornflakes.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, honey," his mother said tiredly, drying her hands on a hand towel. "Don't stop him now, Mrs. Johnson, I believe he's nearly mastered the art of talking with food in his mouth," Malon said dryly.

The three girls in the kitchen giggled at Link's expense. He glared daggers them. 'I'm surrounded by crazy giggling _girls,_' Link thought annoyedly for a moment.

A knock at the door saved Link from any further humiliation. He rushed to answer it and was glad to see his cousin standing on the porch.

"Hiya, cousin! Glad to see ya!" Link said cheerily, opening the door wider to allow Sheik entrance. Sheik didn't move. "Malon…she didn't meet me at my apartment this morning, and-"

"Malon? Don't worry about it, she's here," Link dismissed easily. He frowned, suddenly comprehending what Sheik had said. "Wait a minute, she meets you at your apartment every morning?" he asked accusatorily.

Sheik let out a breath of relief. "Oh, that's good," he murmured mostly to himself. He stepped inside, ignoring his cousin's question. "I was worried that she was so angry with you that she wasn't going to school today…"

Sheik trailed off as he noticed Saria listening in. When she noticed him looking at her, she played it off by whistling and wandering back into the kitchen. Link frowned after her as Sheik turned back to him. "How is she?"

The blue-eyed blond grinned. "Malon? She's great! She apologized and everything!"

Sheik narrowed his eyes. "_She_ apologized?" he repeated.

Before either could say more, Malon entered the foyer and hurriedly pulled her shoes on. "Come on you guys! We need to get going or we'll be late!"

"My book bag-!" Link began and grunted in surprise when Malon chucked it at him. She pushed them both out of the door, yelling their goodbyes over her shoulder. And they were off.

"Malon," Sheik began while buckling up in Link's passenger side seat, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Link's early? You had me worried."

Malon blushed lightly, lowering her head. "I'm sorry, Sheik. I was in a rush to get there early, and I…guess I forgot to call you and tell you I was going alone," she replied.

"Can I borrow your notes from Lit class, Sheik?" Link interrupted. Sheik twisted in his position of looking back at Malon in the backseat. "What?"

Link checked his mirrors, and then began to back out of the driveway. "Lit notes. Me need borrow," Link ground out in cave man dialect. "Yeah sure," Sheik replied quickly. "So what's this I hear about you apologizing to Link?" Sheik asked Malon.

"I punched him in the eye yesterday. I think he deserved an apology."

Sheik frowned over at Link. "Aw, quit you're naggin', Sheik! I apologized to her!" Link snapped, while making a right turn. Sheik visibly relaxed in his seat. "Good. By the way, I just remembered that we have a test today in Lit class. So I'm going to need my notes."

Link nearly swerved onto the sidewalk. Sheik nervously gripped the armrests of his seat while Malon giggled from the back. "You stress yourself out way too much, Link. You can borrow my notes, I don't have that test today," she offered.

Link let out a breath of relief. "Oh, thank you, Malon. You're such a lifesaver. If I wasn't driving this car right now, I swear I'd kiss you!" Malon laughed.

0000000000000000

"I definitely failed that test!" Link wailed at lunchtime, a few hours later. He was slumped over the table with his arms covering his head. Malon smiled, taking a sip of Sprite. "Oh, Link," she sighed.

Link glared at her through a crack between his arms. "But if I _do_ fail, it's because of _your_ notes!"

That wiped the smile off of her face. "Link, for you information, I _don't_ take sucky notes!" Link propped his elbow up on the table and rested his head on his hand. "We'll see," he replied. Malon rolled her eyes.

Sheik cleared his throat then, catching both of their attentions. "Link, look who's coming," he said, popping a fry nonchalantly into his mouth. Blinking, Link turned around and flushed to the very tips of his ears as Zelda Hyrule and two of her groupies walked by.

The radiant blonde smiled and waved daintily at him. Link gulped and weakly waved back as they walked on by with their lunches to the popular table. Link sighed, turning back around.

"Yeah! Ya see that, Sheik? She totally wants me!" he gloated. Sheik rolled his eyes and dipped another fry into his ketchup.

"I don't see what you guys see in her. She's such a snob!" Malon growled, fiercely spearing a carrot as if she had some personal vendetta with it.

"Well then, Malon," Link began, folding his hands professionally in front of him on the table, "You aren't a lesbian, are you?" Malon frowned, wondering where he was going with this. "No," she replied curtly. Link shrugged. "Then you wouldn't understand how we guys feel," he replied.

Malon narrowed her eyes at him. "So," she began haughtily, changing the subject, "I never did get those details about your 'study date,' Link," Malon said, using her fingers as quotation marks. Link grinned. "That's because you were too busy pushing my face in!"

Malon narrowed her eyes again. "Would you like me to do it again?" she threatened. Sheik held his hands up placatingly. "Hey! No violence at the cafeteria table. If you're gonna fight, do it in the hallways," he said. Link laughed and Malon gave a small smile.

"Anyway, there really isn't much to say about it, 'cept it's on Friday and we're gonna be working on some algebra-"

"Where will you be tutoring her?" Malon interrupted. "At the library," the cheery blond replied, looking at his nails. "What time?" she demanded. "What the hell, Malon! Are you planning on chaperoning or something?"

Malon blushed, opening and closing her mouth with no sound escaping her lips. "…No!" she finally sputtered out. "I was just asking because I was curious!"

Link eyed her suspiciously. "Sounded more like you were demanding because you were planning on _spying_ on me!" Malon looked aghast. "I was not!" she denied.

Sheik set down his can of Coke. "Don't worry, Malon, I'll keep an eye on him for you," he said, half joking. Link glared at him. "You will _not_!"

000000000000000

Malon was stepping out of the bathroom stall, after school, just as she heard the door bang open. She caught sight of Zelda, along with several of her groupies, entering the bathroom. Malon quickly closed the stall door, hoping they hadn't seen her.

"Oh my Din, girls! Guess who was wearing the tackiest shoes ever!" one of the groupies exclaimed. Their senseless chatter continued on like this, for several minutes, with Zelda putting in a comment or two ever once in awhile.

Malon was considering leaving instead of listening to such petty conversation, when it switched to a much more interesting subject matter. "So, who was that cute boy you waved to at lunch, Zelda?"

Malon's hand froze on the door handle. "Hmm? Oh, that was Link," Zelda replied simply. "Is that it?" another groupie asked. "There's gotta be more juicy details than _that_!" Zelda sighed, and Malon pressed her ear against the door, even though the gesture was most unnecessary.

"I mean, he's so cute! It's a surprise he isn't popular!" groupie number three said. Malon clenched her fist tightly. "That's what I intend to fix," Zelda said, condescension filling her tone.

"You're going to make him popular?" groupie number two asked, surprise filling her voice. "Of course. His looks are being wasted in the nobody crowd," the blond ringleader replied.

Malon bit her lip to prevent herself from making an outburst and essentially blowing her cover. "How are you going to do it?" a groupie prompted. "Simple. I'll give him a makeover; introduce him to some important people. In no time, he'll be the talk of the school. Not to mention, he'll be mine as well." The girls gasped and giggled.

"Oooo! So you're gonna leave Ganondorf for him?" Zelda smirked. "Exactly! The only reason why I'm not with Link now is because he's still a nobody. Ganondorf is so last month!" "Ooo! Scandalous!" groupie number one said. The girls all joined in a round of high-pitched false laughter that made Malon sick to her stomach. She was clutching the door handle so tightly that her knuckles were white and she had been holding her breath for so long, she felt like she was going to pass out.

When the sound of the door closing behind them resounded through the bathroom, Malon stepped out of her stall and immediately began splashing water on her face. She dried her face with some paper towels and stared into the mirror.

"Should I tell Link what I heard?" she whispered softly to herself. She ran her fingers through her hair then pushed several strands behind her ear, frowning. "Will he believe me?"

000000000000000

That's a long chapter! I wrote it while I was in Florida since there was nothing else to do while I was down there. Can you believe that we didn't go to Disney World? Ah well, I've already started Ch5 so that'll be up soon as well. Review!

LunaRyuu


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda.

A/N: Wow! I see a lot of Zelink fans are reading my story. That's good and all because I personally am a Zelink fan as well, but be warned, I am also a Malink fan. Really I like any pairing that consists of Link and a girl who isn't a really stupid Mary Sue because nobody likes Mary Sues. So let's see how this story goes, shall we? Heh heh. Oh yeah, and just as a general warning, there's a bit of the lime-myness later on in this chappie, so be on the look out for that. Hee hee.

(And for all those who don't know what that means, it means some slight sexual content. Nothing serious, I promise!)

Chapter 5

Malon was quiet for the rest of the week. Link figured she was either planning something…or she was having her period. He decided it must be the latter, since he didn't care enough to wonder what she would be planning.

It was Friday, after school, and the three friends were sitting on the school steps in front of the main entrance to the high school building. Link turned to Sheik. "You gonna walk home with Malon, Sheik?" he asked. His cousin shrugged in reply. "I suppose so. Malon, you think you can make it?" he asked her.

Malon didn't reply, causing both boys to look at her. Link squeezed her thigh from his seat on the step below her. She yelped in surprise and swatted his hand away. "Hey, Mal. You're not all here; you haven't been all week. What's the matter?" Link asked, concern evident in his eyes.

She stuttered over her words. "Is something going on at home?" Sheik added, equally concerned. Malon looked down at her knees, shaking her head. "No. Everything's fine…" she replied quietly. Link crossed his arms over his chest. "That doesn't sound very convincing…"

He stood up abruptly. "Oh! There's Zelda! See ya guys!" Link dashed down the stairs and walked with the stunning blond to his car. Malon and Sheik watched as he drove off. Sheik sighed, standing up and stretching out his arms. He hefted his bag onto his shoulder and glanced down at his red-haired friend.

"Ready to go, Malon?" he asked. She stood as well, smiling slightly. "Yeah. Can we go to your place first?"

000000000000000

"So when it's 'x' plus one by 'x' minus one, then the middle terms cancel, giving you 'x' squared minus one, which is the difference of two squares," Link explained, writing rapidly on the paper for Zelda to see. Personally, Link liked math because the only thinking it required was counting, and that was simple enough. (A/N: I love Algebra!)

Unbeknownst to him, Zelda hadn't been paying attention to anything he has just said. Too busy was she staring longingly at him. "Do you get it now?" Link asked, looking up to see her staring at his face. "Um…" Link licked his lips nervously. "Uh…is there something on my face…?"

She sighed and giggled softly, tracing a line from his cheek down to his jaw. "It's a bit crowded here, don't you think?" she said rhetorically. Link's eyes darted around the nearly barren library and he licked his lips again. "Well…" he began.

"How bout we head over to my house? I'll be able to concentrate better there," she said, raising her eyebrows invitingly. Link took the bait, agreeing, and they gathered their things and headed back to Link's car.

After opening Zelda's door for her and then settling down in the driver's seat, a sudden realization came over him. "He turned nervously to the blond beauty beside him. "Um, Zelda? I don't know where your house is…" Zelda chuckled, patting his knee. "Oh, don't worry about that! I can give you directions," she assured.

Link visibly relaxed. "Oh, ok."

0000000000000000

Malon stared out the window of Sheik's apartment, deep in thought. So deep in thought was she that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Link's cousin placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. The pretty red head turned slightly to look at him. She smiled lightly then returned to staring out the window.

"Worried about Link?" he asked finally after nearly five minutes of silence. He felt her tense beneath his hand.

"Why would I be worried about him? He's on a date with the most popular girl in school!" she snapped in reply. Sheik withdrew his hand from her shoulder. "Sounds to me like you're concerned…" Sheik trailed off when Malon spun around, blue eyes ablaze.

"Why would I be concerned about that _jerk_?" she nearly shrieked.

Sheik sighed, turning around and seating himself on his couch. "Fine. So you're not concerned. Sorry for asking," he snapped curtly.

Malon wrung her hands together. "I'm…sorry Sheik," she mumbled. He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled in reply. Malon grabbed her purse and bookbag. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, Sheik. Will you be online tonight?" Sheik nodded mutely. The red-haired teen pulled her shoes on. "Alright, I'll IM you later then. Bye!"

She closed the door firmly behind her. Sheik sighed, rubbing his temples. "Yeah…don't worry about _my _feelings…" he muttered to himself.

000000000000000

Link drove up the long driveway, staring in awe at the large mansion that loomed up ahead. He parked the car in the garage that looked to be nearly the size of his whole house, and allowed Zelda to lead him inside. Immediately, several maids arrived to relieve them of their jackets, shoes, and bookbags.

"Uh, wait!" Link cried when they disappeared just as quickly as they had come. He turned to Zelda. "How are we supposed to study without our books?" She raised an eyebrow, as if he just didn't get the punch line of a really simple joke. "I have some books in my room," she replied, perhaps only to appease his worries, and seized him by the wrist, tugging him towards the steps.

Link blushed to the very ends of his ears. "Y-you're b-bedroom?" he repeated, stuttering over his words. She giggled, batting her eyelashes playfully at him. "Of course! Haven't you ever been in a girl's room before, Link?" He shivered when his name rolled off of her tongue so seductively.

To relieve himself of the intensely awkward moment, he decided to crack a joke. "I've been in my thirteen-year-old sister's room before!"

Zelda laughed lightly, clutching his arm against her chest. "You're funny," she said. Link swallowed around a huge lump that had formed in his throat. 'Oh, Farore, what am I getting myself into?'

Zelda's room seemed to have a pink and white theme going on. The carpet was hot pink with a white rug at the doorway and at the foot of her bed. The walls and ceiling were painted a light pink with a white stripe across the middle. The bed sheets were a hot pink with pink and white pillows and a white canopy.

Zelda sat down on the foot of her bed and crossed her legs. She smoothed down the pink fabric then patted the bed beside her. "Come sit by me, Link," she said, her eyes narrowed slightly. It was almost as if all the moisture had traveled from Link's mouth and found new residence in his hands. He tried to swallow and found his tongue too parched to rejuvenate his dried up throat and his hands were too slippery to make a fist.

"Um…ok!" he finally replied, and winced at the extremely dorky high pitch.

His legs moved without his brain's consent and he found himself sitting at Zelda's side. She uncrossed her legs, and then slowly re-crossed them. During this exchange, her thigh brushed against his. A shock of electricity shot up his spine and sent tingles all throughout his body.

She leaned toward him, smiling. Link was growing more and more nervous by the second as he shifted the position of his leg. "So, um…when are gonna hit those books?" he asked. Zelda giggled and placed a hand on his thigh. "We don't _need_ books for _this_ kind of studying," she replied suggestively.

Link blushed a favorable pink. "Oh!" he said, widening his eyes slightly. Zelda flipped her hair back and smirked at him, pleased that he had finally gotten her point. "So, shall we start the lesson?" she pushed. Link rolled his eyes in his mind. 'Yeah, as soon as we stop with these lame puns,' he thought, just as Zelda pressed her lips firmly to his own.

One second Link was in Zelda Hyrule's bedroom, sitting on her bed; the next second he was falling through a never-ending vortex of pure bliss. Well, never-ending until she pulled away, which he was going to delay for as long as possible.

Her lips were unimaginably soft and whatever lip gloss she was wearing tasted pretty sweet, he noted in the back of his mind. Link would have to say that this was his first kiss so he wasn't entirely _sure_ what to do next. Luckily, Zelda was more experienced in that department, sloping her head to the side and parting her lips slightly for better access, or that's what he _assumed_.

'Better access for _what_?' he thought to himself, before he felt her tongue snake out of her mouth and into his. "Whoa!" he would've said, had his mouth not been occupied at the time. Instead, it sounded more like, "Mmmph!" He felt her hands guide his arms to enclose her in an embrace that he also didn't intend on breaking any time soon.

His heart was racing and he was jealous to notice that, in his position of he and her pressed firmly together, that hers was beating at a normal, calm pace. The inexperienced blond attempted to slow his heart rate, only to have his handy work undone by her pulling him down so she lay beneath him on the bed sheets. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down, crushing their lips harder together.

Her tongue probing the inside of his mouth felt like someone poking at the most sensitive parts of his brain, and he seriously felt like he was going to pass out from all the pleasantries of this afternoon. But just as quickly as she had inserted that soft pink organ (A/N: I guess it's an organ. Isn't it?), it was gone and she was smiling up at him. She ran her fingers fondly through his soft golden locks. Her own hair was messily splayed across the sheets, almost like a golden blanket she had laid her head upon.

"Well, wasn't that nice for a first time?" she asked, a little breathy, as they sat up. 'First time? You make it sound like we did something more…' Link blushed, trying to get the dirty images out of his head. But he had to admit, that was pretty "exhilarating" for his first "make-out session".

Zelda smoothed out the wrinkles that had been formed in her skirt. "Hey, I'm having a party next weekend while my parents are out of town," she began. She batted her eyes at him. "Wanna come?" Link's eyes widened slightly, having been still in the process of recovering from the happenings of just a few minutes earlier. "Uh…sure…" he replied uncertainly. He didn't know how to feel about a party that Zelda Hyrule would be hosting. _Obviously_ lots of popular people would be there and he'd just feel like an idiot and end up doing something stupid and looking even _more_ like an idiot and-

"Good. There's going to be plenty of people there, so you can mingle and I'll introduce you to some friends of mine." Link opened his mouth, having suddenly thought of his own friends (for the first time the entire time he had been in Zelda's presence) but she cut him off, already assuming what he was going to ask. "Oh, and you can bring some people too if you want." She smiled when he looked pleased.

"Um, so what time is it starting?" Link asked, shifting in his seat so he was facing her. She shrugged lightly. "I guess six or something. But don't be a dork and arrive really early," she rolled her eyes, "That's really not cool." Link averted his eyes, because at that exact moment she had said that he had been planning on arriving around 5:45. "Heh, yeah! Who does that?" he laughed nervously, with his hand on the back of his head.

She smiled at him again then patted his knee. "See you there then?" Link nodded. "Definitely."

00000000000000

Yay! Another semi-long chapter after a semi-long wait! Now it's time to review! Yay!

LunaRyuu


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda.

Chapter 6

"…and ohmigod! It was so amazing! I thought my head was gonna explode!" Link was gushing. He was currently lounged lazily across his cousin's cream sofa. Sheik sat to his left on a comfy off-white armchair, flipping through the pages of a video game magazine.

It was the next day, Saturday, and Link had had the nerve to come over Sheik's house at 11 o'clock in the morning, _unannounced_ mind you. Luckily for Link, his cousin wasn't like most teenagers who woke up at the very earliest on Saturday's at 2 in the afternoon.

"So what flavor was her lip gloss?" Sheik interrupted. Link froze, his mouth open, ready to spout more details of the previous afternoon. He slowly turned to glare at his cousin. "Sheik," he began calmly, "You are asking all the _wrong_ questions! You're _supposed_ to ask how much tongue I got or-"

"Maybe I don't _wanna_ know that?" Sheik countered laughingly. "I'm not entirely comfortable talking about what's going on in _your_ mouth!" Link alternated between pouting and pursing his lips, before he finally sighed. "Whatever, Sheik…" he mumbled.

The red-eyed blond cleared his throat. "So let's change the subject," he began. Noticing Link opening his mouth to protest, Sheik hurried along. "Let's talk about Malon." Link wrinkled his nose, not necessarily in disgust but in confusion.

"Why do you want to talk about her?" he grumbled, annoyed that his only guy friend didn't want to talk about…well guy things. Sheik set the magazine down. "Because she's been acting weird lately, don't you think?" He stared at his blue-eyed cousin, waiting for the boy to have an epiphany. He was sadly disappointed.

"Man, Malon's _always_ acting weird!" Link shrugged. "It's cuz she's a girl," he replied simply. Had Sheik been any less patient, he would have hurled his GamecubeTM (which laid harmlessly on the coffee table between them) at his cousin. Instead, he opted for clutching the sides of his cushiony armchair tightly.

"She's been especially quiet, and brooding, and…well just very un-Malony lately." He hated his choice of words but with Link, he had to speak quickly or he'd lose his interest. Now he narrowed his eyes at him. "And this behavior all started on Tuesday."

Sheik and Link stared at each other for the longest time. Finally, Link looked ready to speak as he cleared his throat and opened his mouth. Sheik actually became a little hopeful…

"Are you trying to say that this is my fault?"

Sheik fell off his chair, knocking his funny bone rather painfully against the coffee table. "Nevermind Link. Just nevermind," he growled through gritted teeth.

Link grinned down at his cousin. "Don't worry about it Sheiky-boy! She's probably just having her period! She'll be fine and back to normal in a few days," Link reassured, patting Sheik's back. Once again, Sheik found himself resisting the urge to hurl something hard and heavy at his cousin. He shook his head lightly and sighed. "Somehow I don't think that's the problem. And there will be painful consequences for calling me Sheiky-boy again."

Link tactfully avoided his final sentence. "So what do _you_ think her problem is?"

Sheik calmly resituated himself on his armchair and folded his arms over his chest, leveling Link with a serious glare. "I think she's acting this way because of your interactions with Zelda," he stated simply. He stared intensely at his cousin, intent on him having his epiphany now.

Link stared back at Sheik, a vacant look on his face. Then slowly, and to Sheik's partial delight, Link began to frown. "Are you saying that she's…" Link trailed off and Sheik silently egged him on, but the younger blond by one year didn't seem to want to finish the statement. Link swallowed and began again. "Are you saying she's…_jealous_?" He spat out the word as if it tasted bitter in his mouth.

Sheik sat back in his chair, pleased that he had finally been able to convey his message to his blond cousin, and nodded. Link was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth several times with no sound ever escaping. His face had turned a shade of pink.

Much to Sheik's surprise, Link bolted up from his chair and grabbed his jacket that he had previously tossed carelessly onto the floor when he had first arrived. "I…I don't wanna talk about this," Link muttered. Sheik looked puzzled. "Link?"

"I'll see ya later, Sheik. Uh…maybe we can hang out at the mall later or something."

Sheik watched as his cousin, avoiding all forms of eye contact with him, practically sprinted out the door of his apartment, unintentionally slamming it behind him. He scratched his head, still stunned from Link's odd behavior. "Never seen him move so fast before…" he mumbled to himself, heading into the kitchen to get something to eat.

0000000000000000

Link walked at a brisk pace down the street, in the direction of the park. He wasn't about to go home to where his sister and her Saturday playmates were having girly talks right across the hall from his room with all these tumultuous thoughts swirling around in his head.

Finding a seat on a lone park bench, away from making out high school couples and elderly citizens feeding birds, Link sat down and placed his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. Only halfway to the park, had he realized that he hadn't told Sheik about the party. But the way he had stormed out of there, he wasn't about to go back.

"Malon being jealous," he repeated, tasting and mulling over the words. Could she possibly be jealous? But why? He and Malon weren't going out….nor had they _ever_ gone out. There was no past romantic relationship between them that would cause such envious feelings so why…

"Unless she's jealous because of _present_ feelings!" Link murmured out loud. Yes, that must be it. Malon was acting so pissy about him and Zelda lately because Malon wanted him all to _herself_. Though this was a flattering thought, when he delved deeper into the situation, he didn't like the looks of it.

Link shook his head. "It wouldn't work out. She's like a sister to me. A non-annoying-same-age-as-me sister. It would feel like dating a non-annoying-same-age-as-me Saria, which is damned freaky." Link shook his head again. "It wouldn't work out.

But then Link started thinking of all the time he and Malon had spent together, along with Sheik of course, but he was a guy so Link wasn't worrying about him. Going to parties, hanging out at the mall, having their own inside jokes. He had known Malon for forever. He felt there was nothing he didn't know about her. 'Course until today he had believed that.

Link sighed, leaning forward and resting his cheeks in his upturned hands and propping his elbows up on his knees. "It would never work. We're _too_ close. It'd be weird." Nodding and satisfied with his decision, the blond began to survey the park and take in his surroundings. He jumped when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

Not even bothering to check the caller ID, he pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?" All previous thoughts of the afternoon flew out the window as a wide stupid grin broke out across Link's face. "Hi Zelda!"

00000000000000000

Malon subconsciously smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her red and white plaid skirt and white blouse. She stood in front of the mirror in her room nervously accessing her outfit. The red head tugged on a lock of hair and sighed. She leaned forward a little and began to finger the hem of her skirt that rested just above her knees.

"It's a cute skirt. He'll like it," she murmured to herself.

Malon whirled around, grabbed her purse and a light pink sweater, and rushed out of the room. She hopped down the last two steps and pulled on a pair of white open toe sandals. "Dad! I'm going over to Link's! I'll be back in a few hours!" she called to her father in the kitchen. "Alright! Have a nice time!" he replied. Malon rolled her eyes and closed the door behind herself.

The doorbell rang and only moments later Mrs. Johnson opened the door. She smiled warmly Malon, the skin around her green eyes crinkling. "Malon! How nice to see you! Come in!" she greeted, eagerly ushering her into the house.

Malon stood in the foyer, glancing around shyly. "Um, is Link here?" she asked, almost timid.

Mrs. Johnson chuckled and shook her head, much to Malon's disappointment. "Link likes to avoid the house when Saria invites her friends over," she clarified.

Malon smiled. 'Sounds like a Link thing to do,' she thought to herself.

"He went to Sheik's, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. You're welcome to stay until then!" Link's mother bubbled, returning to the computer in the living room.

Malon plopped down on a chair in the kitchen and crossed her legs, staring into space. And for an almost interminable amount of time (which was only about 20 minutes), the door opened and Link came bursting in.

Malon stood up and began to fussily fix up her outfit. "I'm home!" Link called from the foyer. Moments later, he entered the kitchen and froze the moment his eyes fell upon Malon. She smiled. "Hi," she said, a little too breathy for her own taste.

He stood there blinking for several seconds, before a guarded look came over his features. "Hey," he replied finally. She edged closer to his side of the kitchen. "You wanna go somewhere?" she asked. He shrugged. "Sure."

Outside on the porch swing was apparently Link's idea of "going somewhere". Malon didn't mind though. It was a pleasant day outside. "So…whatcha do at Sheik's?" Malon finally asserted, breaking the semi-uncomfortable silence.

He shrugged. "Just talked about…yesterday," Link replied.

"How _was_ yesterday?" Malon egged slyly.

Link shrugged again. "Good."

"Get any progress?"

"Sure."

Malon was about ready to scream. 'He hasn't even commented on my outfit yet,' she though furiously.

"Oh hey!" Link blurted out suddenly. Malon jerked out of her thoughts and turned to him. "Zelda's having this party next weekend at her house," Link began. Malon frowned and averted her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, so in other words, you're not available next weekend, right?" she snapped back.

Link looked puzzled. "What? I was going to invite you to come with me. You and Sheik." Link glared at her. "What makes you think I wouldn't invite you guys?" Link asked, a hint of annoyance evident in his voice.

Malon turned to glare at him. "Maybe because you've been ignoring your friends all week over that bimbo Zelda!" she accused. Link looked incredulous. "I have _not_ been ignoring you guys and Zelda is _not_ a bimbo!"

Malon snorted. "You're just a distraction for her. She doesn't like you, she only wants her you as her play toy!"

Link hopped up from his seat, his face red with fury. "Don't say that about her! She isn't like that!" he growled.

Malon rolled her eyes. "Face it, Link, she's using you."

Link elicited a short harsh bark of laughter. "I see. I know what this is," he began. Malon glared at him. "Sheik was right," he continued, shaking his head.

Malon stood and put her hands on her hips. "Sheik was right about what?" she demanded.

Link crossed his arms over his chest. "You are _jealous_."

Malon's mouth dropped open. "_What_! Why would I be jealous of that _slut_!" she spat.

Too angry to be rational, Link blurted out the first words that came to my mind, "You're jealous that _I_ can get a date and _you_ can't!"

The moment those words flew out, irreparable damage was inflicted. Malon's eyes filled to the brim with tears and her lower lip trembled. Her face made Link's heart clench painfully tightly in his chest. But before any of the waterworks could start, she shoved by him off the porch and dashed down the driveway, back to her own house.

Too stunned by his own words was he that he couldn't even call out to her to come back. He flopped back down and held his head in his hands.

"What have I done now?" he moaned.

0000000000000000

Yay! I updated! With a nice long chappy too! Now you'll give me lots of reviews, yes?

LunaRyuu


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You know what I noticed? I mentioned in the first ch that Link and posse walked to school, but yet Link _drove_ home. Why has no one brought this to my attention? Rawr! I knew about it and it drove me crazy but no one has mentioned it! Aw well, it shall be fixed. And because people have been bugging me about it, this fic will not be a Zelink. I've seen enough of those already on this site. So sorry to all you Zelink fans who have been reading my humble fic. (I'm sure I'm gonna lose a lot of reviewers because of that! Heh heh.) But don't just assume it's gonna be a Malink! It could be a Link/Nabooru or even Link/Ganondorf for all you know! (Shudders violently) Yes, so after a long and obnoxious author's note, here we go with the story! Yeehaw!

Chapter 7

Sheik didn't show up at Link's door with Malon the next day, but that was all preconceived. Link didn't really want to see either of them anyway. When he walked through the school doors, he caught sight of Sheik by his locker, which was adjacent to Malon's and his own. Despite the reluctance of having to speak to the one person he knew wouldn't hesitate to chew him out, Link body-surfed the crowd and arrived beside his cousin.

The red-eyed senior glanced sideways at Link as he shoved his math textbook into his locker. Link drummed his fingers on his metal locker door as an uncomfortable silence between the two of them ensued.

"So…um…" Link began mostly to gain Sheik's attention. Another sideways red glare, and Link knew he had it. "Where's Malon?"

Sheik shrugged, closing his locker and leaning his back against it, his blue backpack lay listlessly on the floor beside his feet. "I dunno. I tried calling her cell like a thousand times but she wouldn't answer. And I called her house but her father told me she wasn't feeling well, which I believe to be a load of bull."

Sheik's crimson eyes rolled to rest on his younger cousin, pinning him with a piercing glare. "Why didn't you call me?" Link asked. Sheik's eyes narrowed minutely. "Because I knew it had something to do with you," he narrowed his eyes further, "And I prefer to yell at you in person." Link gulped.

Before he could protest or even attempt to escape, he found himself being dragged forcefully by the shoulder towards the library. "Wait, Sheik! We have-"

"A free period first," his cousin finished for him. Link inwardly groaned. 'There's no escaping this one!'

(Scene Change)

Link held his face in his hands. "I didn't mean it! It…it just came out! Now there's nothing I can do to take it back. She hates me Sheik, she hates me!" Link blubbered pitifully. Sheik sat, leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes set on the fake wood of the library table.

Link glanced up from his position of his chin resting on the table. "…Are you…here, Sheik?"

"What are you doing about the party?" Sheik blurted out rather randomly. Link wrinkled his nose. "Sheik, _screw_ the party! We're talking about Malon here!" Link hissed. Sheik's eyes bored deeply into Link's own. "It is the deciding factor, Link: if you go to this party, you are choosing Zelda. If you do not go to the party, then you are choosing to reconcile with Malon and make amends with her."

Link's mouth gaped open. "You're making me choose between the party and Malon?" he exclaimed incredulously. Sheik nodded. "The party or Malon," he repeated. With indignation written all over his face, Link slammed his hands down on the table, alerting several timid freshman nearby. "How does the party have anything to do with Malon?"

Sheik rotated his shoulder in its socket. "You want to go to the party because _Zelda_ asked you to. So going to this party would be choosing Zelda over Malon," he replied calmly. Link was all but calm with his reply. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Sheik sighed and leaned forward. "You've upset Malon big time. Do you really think you can make amends with her by the end of the week? She's not some cheap floozy who can be bought over by flowers and candy alone!" Link flinched at Sheik's close-to-furious tone, looking down at the table sheepishly. "I…I wasn't thinking she was…" he mumbled.

"The party is Saturday right? If you haven't made up with Malon by then, going would be the same as saying your friends can wait or you've given up on her!" Link frowned at the table. "If you plan on making up with Malon, what kind of image do you think you are projecting if you go to that party?"

Sheik returned to his reclined position in his chair. "Do you see now why you must choose?" Link nodded numbly just as the bell for classes ending rang. "Yeah."

(Scene Change)

Malon groaned and rolled over, covering her head with her pillow. She had stayed home from school that day for the precise reason of avoiding Link. Her heart clenched and her stomach churned at the mere mention of his name. A fresh load of tears burned at her eyes, but she fought them back, refusing to bawl like a little priss.

Using her despair as fuel for the fire, Malon burst out from beneath her sheets and threw her pillow as hard as she could in a random direction, blocking out the sound of her flower vase crashing to the floor. She grabbed handfuls of her hair and tugged hard. She wasn't crazy or upset enough to pull her hair out, but she needed a bit of pain to drown out her troubles.

Exhausted after her hissy fit, the depressed red head slumped back onto her sheets, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Lolling her head to the side, she glanced at her digital clock on her bedside table. "Hmm…three thirty…They should be out now," she mumbled to herself.

Seconds later, she heard the doorbell ring, and then the heavy footsteps of her father going to answer it. She closed her eyes, not really caring who it was, and must have dosed off, because the next thing she knew she was being gently shaken awake.

Malon sat up, rubbing her eyes, then glared at the cur who had dared to awaken her. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Sh-Sheik! What are you doing here?" Embarrassed by her attire, which consisted of a green tank top and short shorts, she hid beneath her covers and peeked blushingly out at him. "I was worried about you Malon," Sheik replied, "I would've skipped school to come here earlier, but I had a test last period and I knew you'd be upset with me if I skipped it…"

Sheik glanced sheepishly at his friend as her face split into a wide grin. She whacked him playfully on the arm. "Sheik…" She shook her head, chuckling lightly. "You know, Sheik, if it weren't for you I would've kicked Link in the crotch over a thousand times by now."

Sheik grinned. "Is that a good or a bad thing?" Malon raised an eyebrow then smirked. Sheik gently eased himself onto the edge of her bed, almost as if he was afraid his own added weight would cause it to break into a thousand pieces. He glanced warily at the broken vase on the floor then returned his gaze back to Malon who was zoned out staring at his shirt.

"So," Sheik began, jerking his thumb in the direction of the broken pottery on the floor, "I'm guessing you needa blow off some steam, yes?" Malon blinked, refocusing her eyes, and glanced up into his face. "Oh hell yes!" she exclaimed.

(Scene Change)

Link held his head in his hands. "So she hates me now," he was saying to Zelda sitting beside him on her couch in the humongous lounge room in her mansion. He was explaining to her what had happened between he and Malon the other day.

Zelda crossed her arms over her chest. "What reason did she have to call me a bimbo anyway?" she scoffed. Link cleared his throat and she glared at him. "Well, you _do_ have a boyfriend…"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Who never talks to me, never calls. I hardly ever see him! He's boyfriend only in name."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Where is he all the time?" he asked. Zelda shrugged, twisting a golden strand of Link's hair around her finger. "Doing football stuff or whatever." She rolled her eyes. "You'd think if he bothered to get a girl, that he'd pay attention to her…"

The blonde sighed and pouted her lips. "So you see? I'm a lonely girl looking for some male companionship." Link smiled lightly.

Zelda grabbed his collar and tugged lightly. "So, have you been thinking non-stop about my party, Link?" Link frowned and looked away. "I…I don't think I'm gonna go…" Now it was her turn to frown. "Why not?"

Link sighed. "Well, my cousin Sheik brought it to my attention that I probably won't be able to make up with Malon before this weekend. And if I go to your party while she's still mad at me, that'll make things ten times worst…" Link glanced over at Zelda to see her expression.

She rolled her eyes again, glancing at her nails. "_Link_, you shouldn't let your friends get in the way of having some fun!" Link looked at her funny. "But they're my _friends_."

"Yes, not your _parents_. If you don't want to come to my party, it should be for your _own_ personal reasons, not theirs."

Link opened and closed his mouth several times. It sounded so…_selfish_ to do something like that. To forget about his friends and do whatever _he_ wanted to do. But…the more he thought about it, the tastier it sounded.

Zelda tilted her head to the side, peering at his pensive face. "Well?" Link set her with a determined look.

"I'm going."

(End Chapter)

Ummm…I have nothing to say…

LunaRyuu


End file.
